User talk:ItalianDM
Welcome! Well met, ItalianDM, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Nesmé page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 13:15, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Welcome; Some Notes Welcome to the wiki and thank you for beginning to help provide information about the Realms for other users. Please use the Preview feature to preview your edits before posting them. I admire you for providing citations and links in your edits—that is great!—but all of your edits thus far have had markup errors that make the final page come out as unreadable code. It can be tricky to get the hang of at first, but all of us can show you how to do things. See the recent fixes I made to your edits. (One key thing is to not use and . That makes whatever markup is between them to not work.) Thanks, and again, welcome! ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:00, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Signing Comments Hey, me again. When you leave a comment on wiki talk pages, you can (and should) "sign your name" by typing four tildes (~~~~) at the end. When you do this, it will automatically add your user name with a link to your talk page and the date that you left the comment. (This is also standard practice on Wikipedia and all other wikis. ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:20, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ok i will do that ItalianDM (talk) 16:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi thanks for the welcome message! Love your awesome work and since i have been using this database for soo much time i will help with some editing. im still noob with wikia but i understand the mechanism on how to do edit pages, thanks to your message i learnt how to add a reference! thanks! and send me more tips please to make it quicker :) Thanks a lot. An Italian DM (User:ItalianDM) :I'm glad to hear it, but please make sure you include a reference with anything you add, such as what you added to Nesmé. What was the source for that? — BadCatMan (talk) 13:36, June 8, 2016 (UTC) it's silver marches p.23 im trying to add the reference but cannot find the correct syntax :( (User:ItalianDM) :It looks like you eventually worked it out, with the others' help. :) If you're not sure on syntax for something, the the easiest way is just to copy something else on the page or another page. For everything else so far, Lhynard's given good advice above. I and other editors will be checking over your additions, so be sure to check the revision history to see what changes we've made and what you can take on board for your next work. Happy editing! — BadCatMan (talk) 08:48, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Inhabitants of... Just a small thing. On this wiki, we use categories that start with "Inhabitants of…" only for individual persons, not for creature types or races. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:05, June 9, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I did the same thing when I was new. :) :As did I. Artemaz (talk) 14:27, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Ok sorry and be patient with me :) ItalianDM (talk) 14:50, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::No worries! I did it to about 100 before they stopped me. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:53, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't think I ever did, except on some weird topics that worked either way. :p — BadCatMan (talk) 14:57, June 9, 2016 (UTC) It would help us to be patient if you just slow down while starting out. Don't just churn out a bunch of new articles. Instead, make one, then sit back, wait for the rest of us to fix it, then have a look, make sure you understand the changes, then finally try to incorporate that in the next article. It's an evolutionary process. We see too many new editors come in, make a bunch of stuff, then burn-out and disappear. It gets quite hectic for us to patch things up as well. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:57, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ok i see. i'll do my best. ItalianDM (talk) 16:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Unrelated Articles Hey, IDM, Please do not add articles that have no relationship to the Forgotten Realms. It just clutters the wiki with confusing information, and other wikis are better suited to cover such. Keep up the great work! It's good to have you on-board. ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:57, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ok no problem, i wasn't sure about that adventure module, i'll check better its source next time. ItalianDM (talk) 16:03, June 17, 2016 (UTC)